Shattered Mask
by Hikaruismytwin
Summary: Mello knew. The more time he spent with Matt the more he could feel that perfect mask slowly shattering in millions of tiny pieces. But if the redhead was there to pick him up after, did he really mind? Lots of angst, swearing, and drama for our favorite little duo. Rated M for a reason! BL/Yaoi so no flames. You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

"Fucking idoit!" Mello's body curled in on itself as a boot connected with his abdomen. He let out a grunt and covered his stomach with his arms as he felt another kick to his chest. "Can't even get your own shit together." Mello coughed and rolled over as he heard the door slam shut. He groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet and made his way into the bathroom to check the damage. His cheek was still red, the handprint almost visible, and his lip split with a small trail of blood down his chin. He winced as he lifted off his shirt to reveal the black and blue spots that decorated his toned torso. He turned on the sink to splash his face when he heard a soft voice from behind.

"Mello… again? Why do you let him do this to you?" Mello couldn't stand to look his best friend in the eye and quickly occupied himself with anything else.

"It's fine Matt. Really." He stated nonchalantly trying to ignore the stinging pain every time he moved his lips. Matt lightly touched a finger to the other's back seeing him inwardly flinch at the contact. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and turned him around to see his face.

"No Mels. It isn't. At least let me clean that out before it gets infected." Matt offered gently. Mello sighed but nodded and watched him grab the antiseptic from under the sink. "It's going to hurt." The redhead recited knowing that the blonde had dealt with it countless times before. Trying to be as gentle as possible he cleaned the cut as Mello winced quietly.

"What was it this time? Didn't reply to his call soon enough?" Matt questioned looking him in the eye.

"No… I forgot to make my bed this morning." Mello whispered looking to the side, jumping when Matt pounded the counter.

"Fuck Mello! You haven't slept in three days! It's no wonder why you forgot. He has no reason to treat you like this!" Matt yelled, goggles hiding the anger in his emerald eyes. Mello looked at him stunned and stood there trying to find words to say.

"Matt…"

"No Mello! No! He has no right to beat you over the stupidest shit! Hell he shouldn't even be allowed near you. You don't have to put up with that rat bastard! Dump his sorry ass! I will go with you right now and we can tell him it's over."

"Matt! You know I can't do that… I'm sorry. He is still my boyfriend. Really I'm fine." Mello sighed deeply. Matt turned and punched the wall, hanging his head.

"Why? Why do you put up with people who hurt you so badly?" Mello's warm arms wrapped around him from behind and held him steady.

"I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry." The whisper was so soft it was almost lost within the sound of the still running water. Matt sunk in his posture feeling the soft shaking behind him and turned around to hold the blonde close. He took his hand and led him back into their room to his Zelda themed bed and climbed up pulling him into his chest. Grabbing his nearest handheld he flipped it on and began playing, the boy on his chest slowly easing into him until his sobs had died down from watching his roommate play, distracted from reality if only for a moment. They stayed that way content to just be. The rest of the orphanage, the world outside their door slipping away as time just seemed to stop.

Mello's breathing started to even out as he fell asleep for the first time in days and Matt checked to make sure he was really out before replacing his game with his laptop. He logged in and within record time made it into the Whammy's database. He knew the blonde would be furious if he found out but he had to know. What had happened to the teen to leave him so broken that he would just take the abuse other's gave?

A picture of a small blonde child popped onto the screen and Matt looked down to make sure the other was really fast asleep. The young boy on the screen looked barely old enough to be in school with a thin frame and long blonde hair that draped past his shoulders. His blue eyes appeared to belong to someone much older yet they held little emotion, only a slight hint of pain. His smile was hollow and posture tentative. Next to that was another picture of the boy a few years later, when Matt had first met him. Barely nine, Mello looked like skin and bones and much more feminine. His thin figure was held proud this time, but not even a fake smile graced his face. His ice blue eyes, still too mature for his young frame, glared daggers at the camera. Matt looked more closely and realized it wasn't the camera itself but in fact the person holding it.

He pulled up Mello's record and found it remarkably empty compared to his own. Seeing that the other boy was found in Russia, Matt decided to dig up his information his own. He searched through police records around the time that the blonde came to Whammy's House and clicked on an article right as there was a knock on the door. He set his laptop aside and trying not to wake the other, slipped out of the bed. He quietly opened the door and wanted to face palm when he saw Roger standing there with his arms crossed, not looking to happy.

"Matt. I understand you are worried about him but sneaking around into his past is not the way to go about things. When Mello wants to open up to you he will. So next time I catch you hacking my system I will throw you in detention and you will be on clean up duty for the entire house." Roger glared, clearly not thrilled at the intrusion. "However, I have to thank you for taking care of him and watching out for his well-being."

Matt blinked surprised at getting a compliment or any sort of praise from the stern old man. "Umm yeah no problem… Wait! Why is his record blank?" He asked needing answers. He barely caught the look of sympathy that crossed the man's face.

"Some things in this world Mail, are so cruel that they do not need to be written down for others to find." He spoke before turning to take his leave. Matt shut the door and started to head back to bed when he froze seeing Mello with fists clenched at his side.

"How could you? I trusted you Matt! You went behind my back and looked at my file. What the hell gives you that right?!" He yelled backing Matt up to the wall, eyes hard as steel. "Fuck Matt! I told you I didn't want to talk about it so you looked it up instead?"

"It's not like that!" Mello's eyes shifted to a malicious stare and he lowered his voice.

"You just wanted to make it all better huh? See if you could fix the little broken doll?"

"No! I just wanted to-"

"Oh. So you wanted to know because you're in love with me aren't you? Did you fall for me Mattie? Maybe if you loved me better I wouldn't be like this. But you are too scared to even admit it. You are a selfish ass who only wants pleasure. You can't even sweep me off my feet. How are you supposed to be my boyfriend if you can't stand up for yourself? Poor little orphan Mattie… How did you end up here anyway? Did your mom not want you-"Mello's vicious rant was cut off by Matt's fist connecting with the side of his face. He kept his head turned away, blonde locks covering his face.

"Shut the hell up!" Matt fumed finally snapping. "At least I don't let people treat me like trash!" He growled before Mello finally turned his head, the look he had in his first picture consuming his features. Matt froze seeing the empty grin and eyes that knew more pain than he ever let on. Mello let out a soft chuckle and leaned by his ear.

"Now, what makes you any different than him?" He whispered before opening the door and walking out, Matt left in complete shock inside. He had done it on purpose... Mello pushed him, and he struck him.

* * *

I don't own anything! Please rate and review 3 Much more to come that just needs to be uploaded :))


	2. Threats

Three days. Mello had been gone for three days straight. He had skipped his Friday classes and in a few hours it would Monday. Matt had seen the blonde once since their fight but Mello hadn't spoken a word as he collected his school books. He knew where his roommate was staying but hadn't mustered up the strength to see his latest condition. Pulling his goggles over his eyes Matt pressed the start button and continued him gaming marathon. He sat on the floor for hours until there was a soft knock on the door.

"Matt?" Said gamer sighed not really in the mood to deal with the young albino but told him to come in anyway. "Matt. I would like to discuss Mello's current situation with you." Matt barely spared a glance, not pausing his game. "Mello is in the infirmary."

Matt had the boy by the neck in a matter of seconds. "What the hell? You better be joking you little prick!" The albino gasped for breath trying to reply. Matt set him down but looked ready to kill.

"Matt… Mello is unconscious with multiple broken ribs." Near breathed calmly, still as emotionless as ever. Matt glanced at the clock, classes started in about an hour.

"Where is he?!"

"Matt-"

"No! Where the fuck is he?!" Matt yelled pounding his desk. Near didn't even look phased.

"In his room. Roger has him on suspension." Matt was out the door and in the next hall before he even knew what he was doing and pounded on the door. It seemed like forever that Matt stood there until the door opened revealing the large muscular teen in only in his pajama pants.

"Oh it is just the geek."

"Josh."

"What's up shorty? Blondie isn't in right now so if you are looking for him you're out of luck. Kid had a nasty accident and fell down the stairs." His sadistic smirk sent Matt over the edge. Half a second later Josh was pinned to the ground with his arm pulled back at a dangerous angle.

"Come anywhere near him again you sick bastard and I will snap your neck."

"You don't have it in you squirt." Josh mocked pushing his luck too far. A sickening crack was heard in the room and Matt stood up and looked down at the cursing male on the floor.

"Don't test me."

Matt walked out of the room ignoring the yelling and shut the door behind him. He pulled down his goggles and rubbed his tired eyes as he made his way down to the infirmary. "Roger is going to kill me for that…" He mumbled opening the door to where his favorite blonde was laying on a bed. Mello didn't yell at him for slamming the door or complain about being forced to stay in the white room. He just laid there with his eyes closed, blanket covering his chest. Matt took a seat in the chair but as he reached into his pocket he realized he had forgotten his game in the midst of his rage. He looked down at the boy and shook his head.

"The things you make me do." He got comfortable and closed his eyes to wait for the other to wake up. A scream was heard hours later and Matt bolted upright to see Mello still asleep fighting some invisible enemy. The blankets had fallen to the floor so Matt grabbed one to pull it over his friend, curling next to him on the bed. "Shhh… It's okay Mels. I have you. It's okay." He whispered trying to hold him without causing him more injury. The screaming turned into a whimper as the blonde calmed down and relaxed in his grip. Deciding it was best not to move Matt returned to his nap.

"Matt. You're snoring in my ear." Mello's voice, not to mention being shoved off the bed, woke the redhead instantly.

"The fuck Mello! Shoving people off the bed is not cool!" Matt huffed irritably. "Mello! You're awake!"

"Yes. And you are yelling. Now shut up and tell me why the hell I am not in our room." Mello moved to sit up and winced grabbing his chest. "Shit."

"Careful. You broke a few ribs. Apparently you fell down the stairs." Matt growled the last part clenching his fist. "You have been out since yesterday." The look on Mello's face was one of understanding and he slowly scooted to make room on the bed.

"Stairs huh? Didn't know I was that much of a klutz." Mello spoke softly trying to calm his friend down. "And I am guessing you had a nice conversation with the rug above the stairs that I tripped on?" A curt nod was his reply, but he caught the brief smirk on the redhead's face. "How bad is the rug?"

"The bastard rug might be in two or more pieces… Still functional though." Matt shrugged feeling no remorse.

"Roger is going to kill you."

"Indeed. Matt would you like to talk alone or in Mello's company?" It was Matt's turn to wince as he turned around to see their caretaker standing there furious. He glanced at Mello then turned to leave the room. "Mail. I know you are upset but breaking, no rather, shattering another student's arm is not the way to handle yourself. You will be on two week suspension for the time being and your weekly meetings with the therapist are being scheduled as we speak. Violence is not accepted at this school, understood?"

"Yes sir." Matt sighed letting his hair fall into his face.

"And as part of your punishment, it will be your job to care for Mello during his absence from school. That includes helping him with his studies and bringing him his meals. And not just chocolate bars yes?" Roger added with almost the slightest hint of a smile. "Consider it part of your therapy as learning to care for others." Matt was surprised at the order but nodded in agreement. "Good. Now Mello will be confined to bed rest for a few days to help aid in his recovery. Make sure he is mindful of his chest and if any signs of a serious concussion become present alert the nurse and me immediately. That is all."

Mello was attempting to reach for the bible on the bedside table when Matt reentered. "Damnit!" He cursed and sunk back to hold his bandaged chest. "Matt get me the damn bible! Stupid idiot of a nurse put it just out of reach." Matt laughed and handed him the holy book.

"You know, most people don't swear at the bible as they are trying to read it." The redhead grinned receiving a playful punch in the arm.

"I am not most people. I am the one who is going to succeed L someday."

"Yes I know, I know. World's greatest detective and all that shit…" It was quiet for a moment as they sat together. "Hey I'm sorry I punched you."

"Don't worry about it. I was pushing your buttons. Anyway I rather a punch than a slap." Matt looked at him seriously confused so he decided to clarify. "A slap means someone didn't think you were even worth the energy to make a fist." The room was quiet as Mello softly spoke the words in Latin while Matt resumed his nap next to him on the bed.

* * *

Let me know what you think! ~ 3


	3. Nightmares

"Mello! For God's sake your chocolate is right next to your head!"

"But Mattie it hurts to reach it…" Matt face palmed before walking across the room to his friend's bed. He moved the chocolate from the side of the pillow to the lazy blonde's chest.

"There! Need me to eat it for you too?"

"Don't you dare." Mello's death glare was icy and hard. Matt put his hands up in surrender and walked back to his desk. They continued working on their school work until Matt put his pencil down.

"Mello… what happened to you before?" It was barely a whisper but Mello had heard him loud and clear.

"What brought this up?"

"Your nightmares. They are getting worse lately and you won't even tell me what they're about." Matt looked over and Mello had the wrapper clenched in his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Mello…"

"No Matt. I said I don't want to fucking talk about it." That was clearly the end of that conversation for the day. Matt tried again every day for nearly a week and still received the same answer. And every night he would wake up to the blonde screaming and throwing a tantrum. So naturally he would make his way over to his bed and hold him close until he fell back to sleep. After a week he laid there with the blonde in his arms and was stunned to hear a quiet voice.

"Matt… My parents aren't dead."

Matt looked down but could only see the mass of blonde hiding his face in his chest. "What?"

"They aren't dead." The realization hit Matt like a ton of bricks.

"They could take you back." A silent nod was his answer. "And you don't want to go back." This time Mello shook his head furiously and Matt pulled him tighter. "I won't let them. I promise I will keep you right here where you belong."

"Matt. Josh…"

"That's why you are with him isn't it? Because he is like them? Is that it?" Mello nodded with a bit of hesitation. "You don't have to take it anymore. Tomorrow end it okay? I will go with you and I promise you will be okay." Another nod and he held his roommate even tighter. "Get some sleep." He whispered. Matt listened as his breathing evened out but Matt couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. Of course no one at Whammy's had a particularly happy childhood, but knowing Mello's parents were alive was more than unsettling.

* * *

Sorry its shrt but that just where I needed to cut the chapter so it made sense. 3 R&R


	4. Confrontation

Mello had taken over an hour to get ready the next morning. After one mental breakdown, insisting that he felt ill, and his usually indecisive attitude to his clothes Matt had finally gotten him out the door. Mello had rambled on the entire walk there but fell silent as they neared his door. Matt knocked since it was apparent the blonde couldn't and they waited for a moment. As Mello turned to leave the door opened and Josh stood there with a hard cast on his arm. Mello had to suppress a smile.

"You aren't welcome here. And you… is my sexy kitten ready to play again?" Josh smirked and Mello instinctively put a hand out to stop Matt from tackling him to the floor.

"Actually, Josh… I'm done. Last time was too much. It's over." The blonde held his ground but his shaking hands betrayed him.

"Doesn't look like it. You are up and about aren't you? What happened to wanting it rough?"

Matt had to try not to gag or strangle the idiot in front of him. "That's not rough, that's reckless. You could have killed him!"

Josh shrugged him off and turned back to Mello. "Oh so you are with him then? Did you tell him? Does he know about what you call me?"

"What is he talking about Mello?"

"Yeah Mello tell him what I'm talking about. Tell him what your little secret is."

Mello felt himself cracking as his eyes drilled holes into the carpet.

"No. Leave that out of it." His bravado was depleting by the second and they all knew it.

"You don't have to say it Mello."

"Yes he does! If you two are together he is going to hear it sooner or later."

"Stop!"

"Tell him!"

"No!" Mello squeezed his eyes shut as Josh used his free hand to force his chin up.

"Say it!"

Matt pushed Josh away and stood in front of Mello. "Get the hell in your room before I snap your other arm in to little bitty pieces. It's over." Josh snarled and backed up but not before dishing out one last comment directly at the blonde who was so desperately trying to hold himself together.

"Yes Master." Josh saw the blonde lose it and shut the door just in time to avoid Matt's angry punch. Mello crumbled to the ground, keeping his long hair in his face. Matt could see him visibly shaking and pulled his goggles down around his neck.

* * *

S

* * *

h


	5. Words

"Mello?" He spoke softly reaching out a hand to calm him.

"Don't fucking touch me." It wasn't a threat but a warning so Mello could protect himself from the shame he felt. Matt heard no malice in his tone and threw the comment away, pulling the blonde in his arms. "Matt… I said don't touch me."

"I know. I heard you." Mello choked out a laugh and recovered enough to look up. He slapped his friend upside the head earning him a pout. "Hey!"

"That's for not listening to me." Mello kissed his cheek and stood up. "That's for making me laugh."

Matt gave a dorky grin and chased the retreating blonde. "Aww Mello! I can make you laugh some more." Mello turned with wide eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not fair you can't play that game." Matt's playful smirk and wiggling fingers told him otherwise so Mello spun and bee lined for the nearest door. Matt called after him as the two teenagers sprinted around the living corridor and into the academic wing. Younger children jumped out of their way while they just shoved the older students to the side. Mello navigated the building with ease with Matt kept right on his tail.

"Maybe if you didn't smoke so much you could catch me!" Mello shouted over his shoulder running out into the open garden.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so many chocolate bars you would have lost me already!" Matt quickly countered laughing as Mello flipped him off.

"Lazy!"

"Fatty!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" The two were laughing so hard that their sides were cramping but they kept at it determined not to lose to the other. They looked like five year olds running around but no one cared as long as they weren't destroying the property, or other kids, like they had on multiple occasions. Mello heard Matt panting and decided to slow down not wanting him to have an asthma attack. He found a tree he liked to sit against and read and scaled up its branches.

"Having fun down there?" Mello laughed finally catching a break.

"Fucking cat. Get down here." Matt laughed hunched over, using the trunk as support.

"No way! You are not tickling me! If you surrender I shall grace you with my presence." Mello smirked way to comfortable with considering himself royalty. Matt rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated bow.

"But my dear cat princess you must come down sometime for your sweet chocolate!"

Mello's jaw dropped as Matt pulled a bar out from his jacket. "I am neither a cat nor a princess! I am the king of this land! And as such I order you to give me my chocolate." He huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"But how could I possibly give it to you way up there? You must come down!" Mello chewed the side of his cheek trying to think.

"You could toss it to me!"

"But what if it lands on another branch? My aim is only perfected in the world of fantasy and pixels."

Mello glared knowing he was just using it as an excuse. "Or martial arts." Matt's cheeky grin was enough to prove Mello's point. "Then my peasant you should use your wits to come up with a better solution.

"But in comparison to you I am at a loss!"

"You didn't even try on the tests and you placed third in the school!"

"So? I wouldn't study anyways. And my skill doesn't work to well without a screen or fancy contraption." Matt shrugged trying to find a way to make computers sound like old English and failing miserably.

"Just toss me the damn bar!" Mello huffed, clearly over the formalities.

Matt laughed and shook his head at the other's short temper. "Yes Master!" Matt chuckled faking another dramatic bow. He looked up with a grin but quickly dropped it when he saw Mello's state. The blonde had found enough room on the branch to curl into a tight ball, hiding his head in his knees. "Shit! Mello! Mello!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Mello what's wrong?!" The redhead shouted desperately trying to find a way to get to his friend.

"I said leave me alone! I mean it. Go away Matt!" The blonde wouldn't even lift his head and Matt debated running to get Roger. The shaking got worse and he decided against it.

"Come on Mello. Come down and we can talk about it! Or we can go back to the room whichever you want!"

"No! Just leave!" Mello yelled and Matt started looking for how Mello had climbed that high in the first place.

"No I'm not doing that."

"Just fucking leave me alone! I don't want you here!" Matt stared for a moment before it clicked into place. He sighed and pulled his goggles back over his eyes as he made his way up the tree.

"Damn Mello and his climbing skills." Matt muttered pulling himself slowly upward. He finally got to the branch Mello was on and slide in between him and the trunk. He sat down using it as support and pulled his friend into his chest. "I don't care if you cry." The blondes shaking got worse and Matt felt the wet drops slowly soaking his shirt.

"I'm not fucking crying! I don't cry!" Mello yelled awkwardly stiff in the redhead's arms. He was still trying to hold on to his pride even though no one but Matt was there to see it. Matt ignored him and held him closer.

"It's better than me thinking that you are having a seizure idiot." Mello coughed somewhere between a laugh and sobbing. Matt laughed and ran a hand through the blonde locks, his other hand making sure Mello didn't fall. He could feel the other relax instantly and smiled to himself. "There you go. See cats like to be pet." Mello shook his head letting out a chuckle.

"I told you I'm not a cat."

"Hmm let's see, long hair, graceful, likes to climb high places like trees, doesn't mind being alone, think they run the world… I'd say you are pretty damn close."

"I don't think I own the world… I know it." Mello turned away to rub his eyes then looked back at Matt with a smirk. Matt grinned and pulled a cigarette out from his jacket and skillfully lit it while it was hanging from his lips. "You really think it's a good idea to smoke while sitting on a tree? I gave you too much credit earlier…" Matt rolled his eyes and pulled him closer.

"So… do you want to tell me what I said so that I don't say it again? What bothered you so much?" Matt whispered softly surprised when Mello sank into him instead of closing up.

"владелец… мастер." Mello whispered the words softly but Matt couldn't understand.

"Is that Russian?" Matt asked trying to understand. Mello gave a nod. "Miester… Mister… Master?" Matt tried to decipher the last word and when he felt Mello tense up. "Is it the last one?" Another nod. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Is that why you freaked when Josh said it?"

"Yeah."

"What did the first one mean?" Mello fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's Russian too."

"Yeah I got that." Matt spoke softly trying not to sound as sarcastic as he wanted to be. Mello mumbled something so quietly Matt couldn't hear. "Come again?" Mello caught sight of a bird on a nearby branch and focused on its tiny blue feathers.

"Owner." Matt looked at the blonde stunned.

"Mello what happened to you before you came here?" Mello shook his head.

"I'm done Matt. That's enough." He found his way down the tree and walked away leaving the redhead staring after him. Mello had no idea where he was going, his feet moving while his brain ran a thousand miles an hour. He shoved old memories back down and his cold demeanor took its place. He carried himself proudly and entered the library grabbing the first book that caught his attention. Leaning against the fireplace he made himself comfortable and lost his mind in the readings of the Grimm fairytales.

* * *

Probably one of my favorite scenes :) R&R


	6. Arrival

By the time he was ready to leave a small stack of books laid beside him, the fireplace had been ignited and he took a moment to watch the flames crackle as its ashes fell. Standing up he returned the books and made his way back to his shared room. Taking the opportunity he tripped the white albino who had been too focused on his robot to see the blonde's foot. No words were exchanged from either as Mello kept walking and Near simply recollected himself and continued on his way.

Mello entered and plopped down on his bed watching Matt shift and jump with the controller in his hand. He sighed and grabbed his pillow watching the gamer play until he fell asleep. Matt paused the game and looked over. Pulling up his laptop he checked his email. He had emailed L asking about Mello's past over a week ago but he had never gotten a reply. Finally a new message popped up and Matt clicked it hurriedly, nervous that his roommate might suddenly wake up again.

"Matt, I do believe that is of Mello's concern not your own. He will inform you if he wishes. –L"

Matt sighed getting the point. He wasn't going to get any answer from going above Mello's head. He shut the lid and grabbed his controller, not as focused as he had been before. It was late into the night when Mello started yelling, but this time not just yelling, he was screaming bloody murder. Matt jumped up and ran over to him not even bothering with calming him down. He shook his shoulders and called his name. The door opened and Near came in to see what the commotion was. He walked over to the blonde ignoring Matt's shooing and just stared.

"He is going to wake the whole house."

"No shit Sherlock!"

Near sighed and shook his head. He took a Hershey kiss out of a dish by the bed and put it in the blonde's mouth before covering it with one hand. He plugged the squirming blonde's nose as Matt yelled he was going to kill him and waited until Mello shot up wide awake.

"There. Now I am returning to my room." Near walked out as Mello stared after him confused, munching on the chocolate in his mouth.

"What the hell was he doing here?!" Matt face palmed and shook his head.

"You were screaming so loudly he heard and came in to wake you up." Mello snarled before tilting his head.

"Why is there chocolate in my mouth?"

"Also Near." Mello nodded figuring as much. "Mels… I haven't heard you scream like that since you first came to Whammy's. When are you going to let me in?"

Mello stared down at his blanket. "Why do you care?" He asked softly but with no hesitation.

"Because believe it or not, you're my best friend Mello. I care about you enough to put down my games actually leave the room and do something with myself. Even if it is snapping someone's arm. I am the one who has been here since day one and I am the one who holds you when you are having your nightmares. I want to know if there is something I can do, some way to help. I know I sound like my idiot therapist, but come on let me in." Matt looked at Mello's face in the dark lighting trying to read any emotion. "Mello?"

"Miheal."

"Come again? If you are speaking Russian that is entirely unfair." Matt could see the other laugh and look up at him.

"It's my name idiot. Miheal Keehl." Mello laughed at the look of shock on the redhead's face.

"That is not fair! How come you get a cool sounding name! My mum named me Mail Jeevas." Seeing Mello laugh, he crossed his arms.

"I'm not laughing at your first name, I am laughing at the look on your face!" Mello chuckled at the redhead's pout. "Dork." Matt's pout turned into a grin.

"So Miheal, tell me what were your mum and dad like?"

Mello became solemn and took a deep breath. "My mother is beautiful. She looks just like me but her eyes are a deep blue like the ocean. She chose my name. She… She wanted a girl but there was complications when I born so she couldn't have any more children. She loved to read and prayed a lot."

Matt nodded for encouragement. "Sounds like you really took after her. And your dad?"

Mello's breath caught in his chest and he grabbed Matt's arm for support. "He… is a strong man. Never afraid, never cries. He didn't want a child. Hell I don't even know if he wanted my mom sometimes. Well yeah he wanted her, but I don't know if he loved her. He is a sick man. He was involved with a lot of underground… transactions. I don't want to talk about this anymore Mail." He was fighting back a lot of pain and Matt could see it in his blue eyes. Matt nodded and Mello curled up on his chest pulling the blanket around him. The two fell asleep on Mello's bed and slept peacefully the rest of the night and well into the next day. A knock on their door woke Mello and Matt just groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

"That what you get for playing games for four nights straight idiot." Mello laughed crawling out to see who was knocking. He opened the door to see Roger standing there but something was clearly off about the older man. Mello raised an eyebrow and tried to pinpoint what exactly was bothering him.

"Mello. You need to come to my office. I expect you down there in ten minutes, Matt may join if you wish but this time I suggest he wait outside the door." Roger had an unusual uneasiness to his voice that made Mello worry.

"Yeah sure. What for?" Mello asked wanting answers.

"Something has arrived for you." Mello looked even more confused but nodded and closed the door.

* * *

Getting more exciting~! Still don't own anything


	7. Unexpected

"Matt." An irritated groan was heard. "Matt get your lazy ass out of bed. You need to come downstairs with me." Matt mumbled into the pillow so Mello walked over, snatched it out of his hands, and hit him square in the face. "Now."

Matt complied, moving more like a zombie than a human but Mello was just glad he was moving at all. The blonde threw on his leather pants and matching vest and grabbed a piece of chocolate to snack on as they eventually made their way out the door. Mello talked at Matt the whole way down about how weird Roger had been acting and Matt occasionally would offer up a "sure" or "how weird". Truly not caring about the emotional health of the grumpy old man. They came up to the door and knocked, surprised that it was actually locked. Roger opened the door with a frown and motioned for Mello to come inside. Matt plopped down outside with his newest game and mashed away at the buttons for about a minute before hearing the blonde start shouting.

"No! No! Hell fucking no! No!" Matt paused his game curiously and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear Roger telling Mello to calm down and stop his cussing but to no avail.

"Miheal… You have been here long enough." A soft woman's voice just barely made it through the crack in the door.

"No way! You can't fucking do this to me! Roger! Say something you bastard!" Even from outside Matt could hear the sharp smack as clear as if it had happened to him. He stood up and knocked on the door.

"What? Don't like me fucking cussing? I'm fine Matt…" The first part was said rather harshly while his comment to Matt was casual. Matt heard another smack and a loud thud.

"Damn it! Roger open the damn door!" Matt yelled desperately trying to figure out what was happening on the other side of the cherry wood double doors. "Mello!"

"Matt I said I'm fine." Mello's voice was much softer this time however brave he was trying to be.

"Roger!" Matt was pounding on the door, knowing full well when his best friend was lying.

"Sir, Madam, excuse me for a moment. Mello would you please either let Matt in or tell him to quiet down." Footsteps were heard padding over to the door until Mello opened it with his head down.

"Matt… you can't keep making noise." Matt forced the blonde's chin up and saw the red print across his cheek. "Matt I'm fine. You know I have been through worse. Now please be quiet okay?" Mello was pleading and Matt was trying to fight his instincts to kill whoever had touched his friend.

"Miheal!" Mello jumped about a foot in the air and grabbed Matt's hand. Matt finally realized what was happening but found himself frozen to the spot as he stared at a tall, muscular man with eyes as hard as steel. "Is this why you have become so disrespectful? This redhead has influenced you?" Mello squeezed his hand and Matt gave a small squeeze back.

"No! Well, yes he has… but not like that!"

The door opened wider and Matt found himself looking at a woman with long blonde hair down her back. Her blue eyes were calm and much deeper than Mello's but they shared many similar features. "Miheal…" Her voice was soft yet surprisingly not timid which was the opposite of Mello's typically commanding tone. "God can only forgive so much."

"I know."

"I think your father should start taking you out with the boys again." Mello shook his head viciously.

"No way! I'm doing well here, I'm second in the school and in the most advanced classes. Roger can validate that." Mello argued as passionate as ever, even with the red mark still visible on his cheek. Roger tried to step in but was cut off before he even got the chance to speak.

"No I think your mother is right. A few nights with the guys should change your attitude."

"Dad!" Matt actually felt the tug when Mello was backhanded and knelt down beside him.

"Miheal! Manners!"

Mello was fighting back stinging tears and kept his head down. "Я сожалею, мастер." The blonde boy couldn't even bare to look at his friend feeling so ashamed. He squeezed his eyes tighter as someone's hand lightly touched his back and he quickly recognized it as Matt's. "Matt… I have to leave and go back to Russia." Matt turned to Roger who nodded solemnly.

"He still belongs to his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Keehl would you excuse us for a moment?" Roger asked politely. The two left without a word and Mello turned and wrapped himself around Matt, clinging for dear life as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"But they just hit him! You just saw it."

"Matt if we kept Mello here it would be kidnapping which is a much larger charge. Finding Mello was as challenging as raising him and we had no proof of his home situation. Mello was here based solely on a deal made with his parents. Not that L and I weren't hoping they would forget until he turned eighteen." Roger sighed and Matt held him tighter.

"Then I am going with him!"

"No!" Both Mello and Roger shut down him instantaneously. Matt looked at Mello feeling hurt.

"You don't want me with you?"

"Matt I can't put you through that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Mello's tough façade was cracked and Matt could see the sincerity in his blue eyes.

"So there is nothing I can do? I just have to sit back and watch you leave, knowing I will never get to see you again? Bullshit." Matt huffed hating the position he was stuck in. "Roger isn't there any other solution?" Matt growled when the old man softly shook his head and snatched the blonde in his arms. "You'd better write to me every day. And call. And video call or whatever they have like that in Russia."

Mello laughed and kissed his cheek. "I will do my best. Keep an eye out for me alright?" Mello whispered softly so only Matt could hear. "The streets are always dangerous at night." He pulled away and looked the redhead in the eye as it clicked in the hacker's head. They hugged tightly and only separated when Mello's father walked back into the room. The tall man glared between the two boys, unsettled by the fire in his son's eyes while the redhead was suppressing a smirk.

"Miheal. Time to go." Mello took a deep breath staring him in the eye for a moment, challenging him.

"I understand." Mello nodded and everyone in the room could feel the tense rebellion as Mello grabbed Matt's wrist and crashed their lips together for the first time. It started off somewhat sweet but deepened quickly as they fought for dominance. Matt ran his hand up into Mello's hair and Mello lost the battle distracted by the pleasurable feeling it caused. Matt hoped that the kiss wasn't strictly an attempt to act out, that it meant more to the blonde. Mello's look as they broke for air confirmed his theory until the blonde turned to stare at his fuming father. "Yeah, we can go now." Mello's newfound sense of hope and his faith in Matt gave him a cockiness that Matt loved and Roger despised being on the receiving end of. But even Roger found a sense of pride at the sight of the young boy's foolish defiance.

"Out. Now." The large man literally growled and Mello stood his ground for a moment longer before heading out the grand double doors.

"Bye Mattie. Keep a stash for me okay?" He genuinely smiled and blew him a kiss as before he left his sight.

"See you later Mels. I'll make sure to give them all to Near." Matt laughed as Mello's pale hand appeared just to flip him off before disappearing again. Matt and Roger stared after him for a long while until Roger broke the silence by sitting down and straightening his papers. "He is in serious trouble, isn't he?"

"Yes Mail. Yes he is."

* * *

New charas! You can all hate me now, but the story isn't over yet!


	8. Missions

When Matt finally remembered to blink he could feel his eyes burn like someone had set a fire in his eye socket. Roger had given him a task and he was determined to solve it. He was already sick of the pressure of being ranked second, higher expectations with unsatisfactory rewards. Mello had been gone for over three months without so much as a phone call. Matt grabbed his mug and put it to his lips only to find that it was empty of his precious coffee. He set it down with the collection that took over majority of his desk and opted for a smoke instead. His room now contained three monitors all three occupied with video surveillance. He recalled his last conversation with Roger and sighed scanning the monitors.

"Mail, I have a task for you. There is an underground organization in Russia that I want you to track down. The group is small but politically powerful. However here is the trick, due to multiple treaties and agreements we are not allowed to poke around without an invitation. We have no such request due to the stance of this group. That is where you come in. As our most skilled hacker, your job is to track down these people. No restrictions, but you cannot be caught under any circumstance. Understood?"

"Sure. So what exactly are these guys up to that you want in so badly?"

"They are Russian mafia. We suspect drug smuggling, weapons dealing, and there has been reports of multiple degrees of prostitution."

Matt nodded and pulled his goggles up. "Consider it done. I'll be in my room." He started to walk away when Roger caught his attention.

"Oh and Matt. They're based in Mello's hometown."

Matt clearly remembered the shock he had been in to suddenly hear Mello's name after nearly two months. Let alone the news that he would be virtually sneaking around the place where the blonde lived. He had watched the monitors every day and still no sign of his chocoholic. His mother, on the other hand, appeared to be an intense shopper and was out and about every waking moment. Even Mello's dad would appear every so often popping in and out of a store or two. The larger man's main trip being a bar he visited almost every night. Not that Matt was stalking him or anything, it was just all part of his research.

After catching word from having to read lips off a drunkard, which proved more difficult than originally thought, Matt got an idea. He knew he could easily hack the security cameras on the streets, but what about the ones inside? Figuring it was well worth a shot he picked a small clothing shop to test out his theory. He grinned as the images appeared on the screen within the minute.

"Why didn't I think of that before? Must be my lack of video games." The redhead grinned and stood up popping multiple vertebrae in his back when he reached his arms to the sky. He took a minute to stretch out when he caught a black figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to the monitors and saw Mello's father walking into the bar with a shorter male trailing just behind. Matt zoomed in as much as he could without distorting the image and watched as the figure pulled off his red and black fur hood and looked around for a moment. That familiar blonde head of hair turned to look directly at one of the cameras. Icy blue eyes seemed to capture Matt's through the screen as a wink and a smirk made themselves present. He nodded towards the bar his father was entering before turning and following the man he hated.

Mello was back.

Matt grinned finding a new spark of interest and took his seat fingers typing furiously. The bar had a rather impressive defense system, considering their occupation, but Matt worked it until he finally had access to the inside security cameras. It was dark and hard to see inside, a sharp contrast to the bare white land surrounding the small building.

While snow covered the outside, people of all different ages were inside and lined up around the bar and what appeared to be a stage. Mello stood out with his signature blonde hair moving through the crowd to a door in the back. Matt watched as the Russian father held his son by the neck and whispered something in his ear before letting go as Mello disappeared behind the door. No cameras had been placed in the room so Matt was left blind and frustrated. He was not losing him again.

Moments later Matt was suddenly distracted by a small figure taking the stage. Probably just a stripper or something. He could feel something was wrong though when the figure started dancing in a risqué fashion with such little confidence. The redhead zoomed in and felt his stomach turn seeing how young the boy was, just around the same age as Near. An even younger girl came on after with more inappropriate gestures and Matt shot a message to L and Roger. When the third child came out Matt was ready to turn away. The child just stood there crying, terrified of what was happening and scooted back when a broad, intimidating man started furiously making his way over.

Blonde swept across the screen and in between the two, sheltering the little one. Matt watched as his best friend took the attention off the child by starting his own dance that far surpassed any of the others. Mello knew how to work his hips in a way that would turn anyone on. Mello turned, made a gesture behind his back, and the child went running to where Mello had entered as the blonde grinded and danced around the large man.

When Mello kneeled, Matt had to look away and ran to find Roger. Both boys felt sick to their stomachs, they pictured running around Whammy's causing trouble, playing video games or anything other than what was happening. Blonde hair was yanked, bodies changed positions, pain sliced through one's body. Matt knocked rapidly on the wooden door, Roger opened the door and sensing the urgency hurried to see what the gamer had found. Bruises were already forming as nails dug into pale skin. They made it to the room in time to see the grand finale. Matt backed up shaking in anger and guilt as Mello was simply thrown to the side. The man left the stage as Mello dragged himself up right and the next dancer entered. Matt ran to the bathroom releasing everything in his stomach, burning his throat with the horrid taste of stomach acid. He could hear Roger on the phone in the other room but by the time he reentered the screens were dark.

"Matt. L is occupied with another case at the moment and can't fly to Russia. Gather your things. It's about time we shut this organization down and retrieve young Mello."

* * *

Sorry! I had to! This was probably one of the hardest chapters to write. So much angst! Please let me know how it came out!


	9. Touchdown

Matt could barely contain himself during the plane ride and was told on multiple occasions by the flight attendant that he would be detained if he continued to be a disturbance. Even his games couldn't control his fidgeting fingers, ending with the handheld being tossed roughly back in his bag. Roger had barely spoken a word to him and the mix of emotions he felt was eating him alive. The redhead hadn't slept the night before, plagued by images of his best friend being used and abused. The screens had remained off since the day before as neither male could stand to see more.

The plane touched down and Matt looked out the window. The land was blanketed in white snow except for the small runaway that was paved in black. Matt was on his feet the moment they stopped and snatching up his bag. Roger tightened his coat as they stepped out, frigid air biting away at their skin. A car was waiting for them so the rushed in, welcoming the air from the heater.

"Matt. You understand the set plan correct?" Roger asked glancing at the shivering boy with goggles over his eyes.

"It's not that complicated. Go in, find Mello, and bring him and the other kids out with me." Matt huffed insulted by the lack of trust in his intelligence.

"Correct. But are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes for fuck's sake! I know what I am doing!" Matt spat rather rudely.

Roger shook his head. "Matt. When you retrieve Mello and the other children you won't be able to just walk out if you don't like what you see. There are no sensors, and no one else knows we are coming." It suddenly clicked in Matt's head and he turned to stare at his old caretaker.

"Mello…"

"Probably won't be in his best state."

They both went silent as Matt played his entrance over and over in his head. He didn't know what the blonde's condition would be mentally or physically and he couldn't decide which scared him more. It seemed like hours had passed when they finally appeared in the small town he recognized only from video feeds. After a quick note to meet at the car when their mission was completed the two males stepped out of the car. Roger didn't appear to have as many issues with the weather while the younger boy was buried deep inside his jacket and red and black striped scarf. Matt was handed a fake id and they made their way into the dark bar. A bulky man stalked over and looked between the two, to which Roger quickly struck up a conversation giving Matt the opportunity to sneak to the back door. Cautiously creeping through the shadows of the dark hall the redhead ran across the young girl he had seen on the video.

"Hey." The girl stopped and crossed her arms saying something in quick Russian. Matt groaned forgetting the language barrier and tried to find another way to ask his question. "Do you speak English?" The look on the girl's face was clearly one of annoyance, informing Matt he was getting nowhere.

"Umm… A-Are you here to take us away?" A small heavily accented voice asked peeking out from one of the doors. Matt craned his neck and saw light blue eyes looking at him. The child stepped out slightly and Matt blinked stupidly. The tiny shirtless boy was the last child on the video, the one Mello had rushed to save.

"Uh yeah something like that. My name is Matt. I have a friend here and his name is Mel- Miheal. Do you know where he is?" Matt asked as softly as he could. The girl looked in between the two obviously confused. After a moment of speaking in Russian with the boy, her eyes lit up and she ran and tackled Matt in a tight hug. The redhead couldn't help but smile seeing the joyous look on her face but focused his mind back to his main priority.

"H-He… is umm…" The young child struggled to find words, he bit his lip and Matt couldn't help but think of how many times he had caught his best friend doing the exact same habit while studying for a test. He was snapped out of his thoughts with a soft reply, "I don't know in English. He is with a… Mister?" Matt's smile dropped and he looked at the multiple doors.

"Where?" The boy asked the girl in Russian and she pointed to the door at the far end of the hall. The redhead's glare was broken by a tentative tug to his thick coat.

"Umm you be… careful?" He tried unsure of his words. Matt took off his thick scarf and wrapped it around the child with a nod and gentle smile. He made his way to the room and grabbed the knob turning it sharply, nearly throwing the door off its hinges.

* * *

Soooo yeah cliffie! Next chapter will be up soon 3


	10. Promises

The light from the doorway showed a pale body covered in bruises and cuts curled up on the dirty floor. Blonde messy hair covered his face, but Matt didn't need to see to know who it was. Just as he was about to take a step forward an all too familiar voice crashed his train of thought.

"I know you! You are the one who filled Mihael's head with nonsense. Get out of here before I call security!" Mello pushed himself up and tilted his head, eyes squinting to try to see the silhouetted figure. A large boot shoved him back down to the ground yet he didn't make a sound. "Go! Off with you!"

Matt stepped closer enraged by the way the boy he knew so well was being treated.

"One more step and I break his wrist." Mello whimpered as the boot, that had moments before connected with his side, now pinned his hand to the floor.

"You sick fucker! Why the hell would you do that to your own son?!" Matt shouted clenching his fists as the man just smirked.

"…Matt?" The man pressed harder with his foot and Mello struggled to try to pull away.

"See! He used to be stronger than this, you made him weak. As far as why? I have no son, just a pet to do tricks and earn me favors." Matt couldn't hold back his temper any longer and lunged at the older man. A sharp scream was heard and Matt continued to tackle the oppressor to the floor. Mello's cries were lost as the two wrestled, swinging punches left and right. Teeth dug into flesh, hair was pulled, and nails dug deep into skin as they tossed each other around like vicious animals. The gun Matt had kept hidden in his coat fell onto the floor but even that went unnoticed in his violent rage.

"You sick… bastard!"

"You know what? I will kill him just for you! And the little one too! Hell maybe I will kill them all and find some new flesh to tear into!"

"Like hell I would let you do that!"

"You won't get a choice! Say Mihael how about I call Luka in and he and I will have some fun? Maybe even have the guys outside join us?"

"Leave him out of it. He is just a kid." Mello yelled clutching his wrist to his chest.

"Oh but he is more than that. Brothers are so much more fun to play with together!"

"Brothers?!" Matt was caught off guard for a brief moment and Mello's father took that opportunity to pin him down.

"Don't. Move." Mello growled, the gun in his left hand pointed directly at his father's head. The whole room froze. "I am sick of your games and I swear that you will never lay a hand on my brother or my boyfriend ever again."

"Miheal?" A soft whisper from the door caused everyone but the blonde to look, he didn't need to, he knew that voice.

"Luka, Miheal is going to kill me. Are you going to let him do that? They will take you away from everything you know!" The small boy walked over to Mello and Matt could see his tiny hands shaking as they reached for the teen.

"I want to leave."

It was that tiny whisper to Mello that solidified his resolve. He held the child to his chest so he couldn't see and a single gunshot sounded through the bar. Matt groaned as the heavy body fell on top of his own and shoved it off disgustedly.

"Come on. Let's get you all out of here." Matt's voice was soft but firm as he picked up the little boy and took Mello's uninjured hand. Once he had all of the children collected and wrapped in the warmest clothes he could find he led them out the back door. Roger was waiting by the car with a van and a few local authorities were walking out with men in handcuffs. Mello was silent as the van was loaded with children, except the one boy with short, slightly wavy blonde hair who was glued to Matt's side. Once everyone else was set to go Matt met Mello inside the car. The two older boys settled with the youngest in the middle.

"Mello?"

"…"

"So brother huh?"

Mello sighed and looked down at the boy who had quickly fallen asleep against the redhead. "Yeah… Luka Keehl. He was so little the last time I saw him. I told him about you. I told him you were going to come for us. So… how much did you see?"

Matt pulled his goggles down to rub his tired eyes. As he tried to pull them back up Mello caught his wrist and looked right into his emerald eyes, the dark circles underneath a clear sign that he hadn't slept. "Mello…"

"Was it pity?"

"What?!" Matt exclaimed not expecting that response from the temperamental boy beside him.

"Did you come here out of pity?" Mello's voice was calm and calculating as he stared into his eyes.

"Hell no! Mello you should know me better than that by now. I don't do pity." Matt almost growled upset by Mello's lack of trust in him. "I came for the fucking blonde who turned my life into a crazy, chaotic hell. The one who eats too many sweets and bits his lip whenever he is nervous. The idiot who gets caught in more fights because of his bloody pride than any normal person ever would! That god dammed boy who always has fire in his eyes even if it's the building in front of him or his drive to beat the sheep. The one who can't seem to decide what I am to him and drives me up the wall."

Mello smirked and leaned over the small boy in between them to grab Matt's shirt and pull him in for another kiss. "Oh I know what you are to me, you just weren't paying attention when I said it." He carefully moved the child to the other side of the car and climbed on the redhead's lap. Matt eyes widened almost comically and Mello had to laugh.

"When did you say that?"

"Let me remind you. I swear that you will never lay a hand on my brother or my boyfriend ever again." Mello whispered softly in his ear. He rested his head against the redhead's hearing him chuckle.

"Idiot, I was a little distracted at that moment." Matt placed a gentle kiss to his blonde's head, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Miheal? Umm do you two love each other?" Luka asked blushing as he peeked over at the older boys, his blonde wavy hair falling in his face.

"Something like that." Matt grinned as Mello laughed and put a finger to his own lips as if it was a secret. Luka looked between the two before giggling with a grin. Mello shook his head at the younger boy and kissed Matt deeply. When they broke for air Matt motioned the little blonde over. The boy crawled over and leaned into his side staring up at the redhead. "But I can promise you that I will take really good care of him. And I won't ever let anything bad happen to either of you ever again."

* * *

Last chapter! Can't believe its over. I am working on the Epilogue but let me know if you guys want a sequel. It would probably go more in to Matt's past and a bit of Luka. Please Review!


End file.
